macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
Macross 7 Plus
Macross 7 Plus (マクロス7ぷらす) is a series of special footages shown after certain Macross 7 episodes in the home video releases. These shorts feature character backstories, music videos and other miscellaneous tidbits. Episodes Good Morning Mylene *Shown after: M7 #4, Vampire Soldier Mylene gets home late at night and checks the various video mail messages that Milia has left her. As the messages play, Mylene drifts off to sleep on her couch. The next morning, Mylene sings as she showers, later making breakfast for herself. She looks at the peaceful world outside, thinking that it`s a beautiful morning and that something good will happen. Mylene's mood takes a drastic turn for the worst when she turns on the TV and it shows Basara in his VF-19 Kai singing in the middle of a battle as usual. Totsugeki Acoustic Love Heart *Shown after: M7 #8, Virgin Bomber A music video featuring an abridged acoustic version of Totsugeki Love Heart. Basara is shown in a montage of still frames wandering around in an area that appears to be the western United States. Street Fighter Veffidas Feaze *Shown after: M7 #12, Spiritia Farm Some of Veffidas' exploits before joining Fire Bomber were shown, accompanied by drum solos. A narrator later introduces her as an undefeated warrior, bringing up the mystery of why she gave up fighting to become a musician. The narrator in question is none other than Urara Takano, Veffidas' (and Akiko's) voice actress. Veffidas' name in the title was written in all Kanji with similar pronunciation, giving it the same atmosphere as juvenile gang jacket writing. Ray & Akiko & Stephan &… *Shown after: M7 #16, Music Box in the Battlefield This short shows the three in their younger days, vacationing at a log cabin in the countryside. Stephan took a nap inside the cabin while the two lounge outside. As they watch the sunset, Akiko reveals to Ray that Stephan proposed to her, but wanted to hear what Ray has to say about it. Ray insists that Stephan would be a good match for her as opposed to a hothead like himself. In the end, Akiko went with Stephan because he was honest with his feelings, unlike Ray. Top Gamrin *Shown after: M7 #20, Lady's Temptation. Gamurin is shown as a young boy attending a family funeral. He looks up at the sky and sees a plane, deciding that he wants to be a pilot. Years later, Gamurin enters a military flight school and became the student of Milia Fallyna Jenius. He was the only one in his class able to keep up with her during a high-altitude ascent, securing his graduation and position as an elite pilot. Seven Bridge *Shown after: M7 #24, Merry-Go-Round The girls of the Battle 7 bridge crew catch Max napping in an unlocked room close to the entrance. Some of them individually take the time to admire their captain's peaceful (and handsome) sleeping profile. Sally Saint Ford even attempts to kiss him but gets caught in the act by the others. They are soon driven away when Max sleeptalks his usual command: "Don't take your eyes off that monitor!" From Fire Bomber 1st Live: Planet Dance *Shown after: M7 #28, New Sound Weapon Shows the highlights of a real-life live concert held in May 21, 1995 at the Nippon Seinenkan Hall featuring the singing voice cast. The main focus of the feature is the live rendition of Planet Dance. Spiritia Dreaming *Shown after: M7 #32, Jamming Birds This short chronicles the story of the Blue Rhino team, an expeditionary force that explored the planet Varauta. They discovered that it was used to detain the Protodeviln, some of which were awakened by their intrusion. Many of the high-ranking officials of the expedition were used as host bodies after being drained of Spiritia. Gubaba's Home Planet *Shown after: M7 #36, Men Of Passionate Song The year is 2036. In the 4th planet of Pukirases, The Gyarashi (a kind of alien mouse with thick fur) is the lowest form of life, hunted by numerous indigenous predators. Gubaba was escaping with his parent and other Gyarashis in tow, but their efforts were in vain. Gubaba's parent is eaten and he gets stepped on. Gubaba survives, left with only the tail of his parent. Tired, injured and distraught, he falls unconscious while mourning. Gubaba was soon found by Maximilian Jenius and taken to his new home. City Police 24 Hours! *Shown after: M7 #40, Feelings that Transcend the Stars Patterned after a reality show, this short chronicles (albeit in an exaggerated fashion) the exceptional exploits of the City 7 Police. The footage of the city police taking down the Protodevlin variable fighters was obviously doctored, as it was Mylene and Milia who actually landed the critical shots in the main series. Miria The President *Shown after: M7 #44, Nightmarish Invasion Practically a commercial about City 7's mayor, where Milia herself talks about her good points as the head of the city though her shortcomings are also highlighted in between. Let's Bomber! *Shown after: M7 #47, Basara Dies A couple of music video shorts featuring new Fire Bomber songs that were never played in the main series, 1,2,3,4,5,6,7 Night and Diamond Calling Notes & Trivia *Save for the last one, all Plus features came after episode numbers in multiples of 4. *Veffidas' name was originally in Katakana, but was rendered in similar-sounding Kanji for the the Street Fighter short to resemble youth gang flags and jacket prints. *"Top Gamrin" is a nod to the movie "Top Gun". *"Seven Bridge" is the Japanese take on the "rummy" card game. *"City Police 24 Hours" is a nod to a reality-based police show in Japan called . Category:Macross 7 Category:Macross 7 Episodes Category:Macross 7 Plus